epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wikidude135/Fanmade ERB: KISS VS The Wiggles
Hello my people! It's time for another ERB! This one may sound weird, but trust me, i spent a lot of time working on it. Here it is! Update: i expanded the rap because i thought of an extra idea i thought was cool. Epic Rap Battles of History! KISS! VS! The Wiggles! Begin! Gene: YEEEEEEEEEEEAH! We like to rock and roll all night! And party every day! And it looks like we're crushing candy colored freaks today! Gene Simmons, bitches! You can’t beat me! I’ll be rockin this guitar ‘till you ALL run and flee! Ace: Heaven’s on fire, cause our raps are hot as hell! Now it’s time for you to fall under our magic spell! You think you got your rap flows? You think that you can show it? The purple one here can’t even stay awake for one moment! Paul: Get off the stage! You could never reach our level! We’re so bad, people compare us to the devil! But we won’t forget the most important step to your defeat. If you wanna write a song- Peter: -It’s gotta have a beat! God gave Rock and Roll to us. It's not a big fuss. Nice car, but it’s nothing like our HUGE TOUR BUS! Everyone's disappointed at four numbnuts from Oz. Because you won't be the ones getting the applause. Gene: Shake all your sillies out! Ace: We are Extreme! Paul: Better face up, Wiggles. Peter: Cause we’re one crazy team! All: We’re Motherfucking KISS! We love it loud! We’re ready to rock you and the WHOLE WEB CROWD! Emma: Emma! Lachey: Lachey! Simon: Simon! Anthony: Anthony too! Emma: Here to teach these fools a lesson like we always do! Anthony: You can’t step up to us! Simon: We got the better rhymes! Lachey: All that makeup on your face makes you look like emo mimes! Simon: Don’t try and rock us hard. We’re friends with a dinosaur! Anthony: You have no freedom to rock, anymore. Emma: We’ll mash you like bananas then make you fruit salad! Lachey: Plus, everything you just said isn't even valid. Emma: There’s no room for YOU in our Big Red car. Anthony: We’ll just leave you in the dust as we travel far! Lachey: We’ve done lots of crazy stuff! Simon: We’re one happy crew! Emma: You’re just a bunch of chickens! All: Cock-a-doodle-doo! Gene: Ok, listen here, Kindergarten Rangers. Someone needs to teach you doofs about strangers. Ace: A giant stupid dog? Paul: An octopus who smells rank? Peter: And don’t talk to a pirate! All: OR YOU’LL BE WALKING THE PLANK! Gene: You know your ABCs? Then you can spell DOOM! Paul: Cause we're a gang of monsters, here to make a sonic boom! Ace: Time to finally unmask and see these dorks get defeated. Peter: Cause unlike Gene’s love life (Hey!) We’re completed! Simon: Oh no! Emma: Oh what? Simon: Oh no! Lachey: Oh what? Simon: I think these guys juct kicked our butt! Anthony: Calm down, Simon. We haven’t reached the end. Allow me to bring in some of my old friends! Greg: It’s the classic Wiggles dropping from above! Murray: Calling Dr. Knickerbocker to crush Dr. love. Jeff: We can rap better than all of you combined! Greg: You should make like Vinnie- All: -AND RESIGN! Vinnie: THAT’S where i draw the line! (Shreds the guitar) Gene: Don’t bring Vinnie into this! He was gone too soon! Ace: KISS is gonna make these bozos go boom! Paul: Tears are gonna be falling from all your faces! Peter: 'Cause you just been schooled, in all the right places! Emma and Greg: We educate children. You just like to scare them. Simon and Murray: You can take you stupid instuments and shove them up your rectum! Lachey and Jeff: You're all insane! You think you’ve won, bros? Anthony: Wrong. We roasted you all like hot potatoes! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? KISS The Wiggles Category:Blog posts